Marx and Pals Throw a Costume Party pt. 1
The following fan-fic was written by Candy-Swirl. I love her deviants and fanfiction! It was a clear evening day and everyone in the house was doing their own thing. That was until Kirby tumbled down the stairs wrapped in toilet paper. "Kirby, I'm sure you don't need that much toilet paper…" Magolor said. "You look like a mummy, Kirby!" Lacky said. Mummy? That gives me a great idea! We should throw a costume party!" Marx suggested. "Ugh, you and your ridiculous ideas…" 02 said. "You don't have to attend. Besides, this would be a great time to try on my new costume I've been working on! Aha, be right back," then Marx scampered up the stairs. "A costume party sounds like fun," Magolor said. "Ooh, ooh, can I go? Can I go?" Lacky asked. "Well, sure…but what are you going to wear?" "Poyo. Can someone help Kirby now?" Kirby said in a muffled voice. He was rolling around the floor trying to get the toilet paper off of him. "Oh sorry Kirby," Magolor said. Then he tore some of the toilet paper off of him so Kirby could move his arms, feet, and talk clearly. "That's better," Kirby said. Then he turned to Lacky, "Kirby has an idea for your costume!" Kirby ran outside and gathered two huge leaves from a tree. Then he ran back in the house, grabbed some string and tied the leaf stems together so it looked like a bowtie. "Here you go. You can go as a sunflower!" Kirby said to Lacky. Then he taped the leaves on him. "Wow! This is great!" Lacky said. 02 rolled his eye, "That's pathetic. You could at least dress a something intimidating if you plan on attending this absurd event." "Like what, sir?" Lacky asked. Just then Marx came down the stairs with his costume on. He was wearing a halo, an eye patch, and some familiar wings, "Ta-da! What do you think guys?" "Poyo, nice 02 costume Marx," Kirby said. Magolor's eyes widened. He made a quick glance at 02 then back at Marx, "Aha, uh Marx? Are you sure you want to wear that homemade 02 costume in front of you-know-who? Because- Before Magolor could finish, 02 lashed out at Marx, "Insolent fool! You are really pushing my patience!" "Hahaha, really? You should be flattered. I wanted to wear a scary costume," Marx said. "Liar! You're doing this to mock me. And you don't look remotely scary! You look like some foolish fairy-angel-pirate hybrid." "Well sheesh 02. I didn't know you felt that way about yourself. Hahaha! "Wow sir, I didn't know you were a pirate." Lacky said. 02 was becoming frustrated. He was going to yell some more but instead he calmed himself and floated back up stairs and into him room without saying anything. "Now that killjoy is gone, Magolor you call up a bunch of people and Kirby you hang up these flyers! This is going to be great~" Marx said. It was nighttime and the costume party was already underway. Many people came, dressed up in their favorite costumes. Magolor was carrying a staff while dressed in a wizard costume. It was composed of a robe decorated in stars and a cone shaped hat. He was at the door greeting people. "Hello, welcome to our costume party," Magolor said to the Waddle Dee coming in. "Wow, nice princess costume!" The Waddle Dee said. "Huh, I'm not a princess, I'm a wizard!" Magolor said. "Then why are you wearing a princess hat?" "It's a wizard hat!" The Waddle Dee shrugged, "Whatever dude," Then the Waddle Dee walked in. Magolor gave an annoyed sigh and closed the door, "I think that's everyone," he said to himself. Kirby walked by in his toilet paper mummy costume and tugged on Magolor's robe, "Poyo. Magolor do you have any apples?" Magolor turned around, "Huh? Yea there's plenty in the refrigerator. Why?" "Kirby going to make caramel apples!" Magolor scratched his head, "Haha, Kirby it's costume party, not a Halloween party." "Then Kirby might make pie too. Kirby in the mood to bake pie. Poyo." So Kirby went to the kitchen, setup the pot and other stuff to start making the caramel. Then he turned on the stove, put the ingredients in the pot, and left it there to boil. Just then a Plasma Wisp came up to Kirby. "Hey there. You're Kirby right? Whatcha doing in there?" the Plasma Wisp asked. "Kirby making caramel and apple pie next." Kirby said. "Sounds tasty." The Plasma Wisp went up to the pot that was boiling caramel, "It'll never finish at that temperature. You gotta turn up the heat!" He turned the temperature of the stove on high. "Kirby sure that the stove wasn't meant to go up that high…" Kirby said. "Nonsense. The caramel will get done faster." The Plasma Wisp looked at the pot. The caramel inside began to boil violently, "See? It's almost ready it looks like." They both watched as the caramel boiled until they heard a loud, high-pitched screeching sound coming from the pot. "Uh, maybe you should turn the stove off Kirby. I think it might explode." The Plasma Wisp said. "But you just said the caramel would get done faster," but when Kirby turned around the Plasma Wisp was gone. He turned around to look at the pot again and saw the caramel was inflating like yeast. "Poyo! This isn't good!" Kirby tried to run but he tripped on the toilet paper from his costume and instead hit the kitchen wall. He tried to untangle himself so he could get up but before he could it was too late. The caramel exploded and left the whole kitchen covered in caramel and Kirby stuck against the wall covered in it. Magolor heard the small explosion from the living room, "Huh, what was that?" He quickly floated into the kitchen but as soon as he saw the mess he quickly turned around and pretended he didn't see anything. While whistling, he casual floated away, "I'm not cleaning that." Marx had just got through playing some games and was relaxing on the sofa eating candy. That was when a Bronto Burt girl and Poppy Bro Jr. came up to him. "Hello there. Are you enjoying the party?" Marx asked them. "Yes," the Poppy Bro said, "Hey are you 02?" "Yea, I am." "See I told ya it was him," the Poppy Bro said to the Bronto Burt. Then he turned back to Marx, "I always thought you were a lot scarier and stuff." "Well I'm not-," Just then Marx realized that they really thought he was 02. He gave a small smirk and decided to play along with it, "Well I'm not. That's all a myth." "I thought you lived on Dark Star," the Bronto Burt said. "I came here because it was too dark. Couldn't see anything. Hahaha." "Since when do you laugh? I thought you couldn't feel positive emotions or something like that," the Poppy Bro asked. "I got therapy. I'm not emo anymore now. Hehe." Marx said. "Oh and I also heard you were a giant eyeball," the Broto Burt said. "Nope, Kirby just jabbed one of my eyes out so now I wear this eye patch." Marx said. "What about the bleeding and stuff?" the Poppy Bro asked. "Eye surgery." Marx responded. "Ohhhh," the Bronto Burt and Poppy Bro said. "It's great that you're letting us ask you all these questions 02, the Bronto Burt said, "We thought you'd try and kill us by now." "Hahaha, nah. It was fun talking to you two," Marx said. As the two kids left, Lacky floated by and thought that Marx was really 02, "Hi sir! I'm glad you decided to join the party!" Marx looked up at him and rose an eyebrow, "Lacky, it's me." "Well of course I know you're you, sir. It's not like you're an imposter or anything," Marx shook his head but decided to use this to his advantage, "Right, sure. Make yourself useful and get me some candy from Marx's room." "I didn't know you ate candy, sir." "Don't question me! Get me some candy…fool!" Marx said, "Hehehe, this is fun." He thought to himself afterwards." "Okay! Coming right up!" Lacky said. Category:Candy-Swirl